This is Life
by Renothy
Summary: It was the little things that got Mako appreciating life itself. Collection of one-shots. Some AU.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't just her courage, boldness, and tenacity that had made Mako fall in love with her. Absolutely_ not._

It was every little detail that he came across and took in, as he spent more time by her side.

"Tell me something _Cool guy_," the nickname that had been worn out over the years, still intact with its playful tone, "do you ever wonder why the spirits brought two people like you and me together?"

Mako shook his head and smirked, her head was leaning on his broad shoulders. Above, he can see swirls of yellow, red, and orange. This was their tree.

"Well I _would_ like to consider it fate and destiny that brought us together but I guess that could earn a punch or two for being too cheesy for _The Avatar_?" He said in a teasing tone and he begins to play with her hair. It had become a habit ever since she decided to ditch the ponytail look and let her soft locks flow freely.

After all, she was not seventeen anymore.

She giggles lightly and nudges his arm.

"You're right, that is cheesy for the Avatar. Deal with it!" That over-confident tone that Mako is all too familiar with.

She holds his hand and he looks down at the beautiful ring that is resting on her fourth finger.

He smiles to himself.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm still an idiot."

"Both still are true."


	2. Chapter 2

Woah, this is crazy! Two stories in one day. I'm really free of time these days because I'm on summer break. (Wahoo!) So I guess you can be expecting more of these.

Sorry about this one guys, I just felt like Korra had too much emotions stored up in her. Also warning for some language. my inner pirate has come out in this story ehehe. also my bad if korra seems ooc in this.

* * *

Want

The door opens, the room is empty except for bed room furniture and a figure that is hunched over on the bed. Her hair is messy, considering she has not showered for days. She still wears the clothes from a few days ago, from...from

the incident.

she looks deathly thin, her food by the doorway outside remains untouched.

He looks at her.

_At her._

With those golden_goldengolden _eyes, she feels unworthy, pain, grief

Why

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry _I'm so sorry_

She chokes back a sob.

**She** steps in, with her perfect black hair and beautiful green eyes. Whywhywhywhy

Why can't she be her? As beautiful as her or kind or smart. Anything anything anything would suffice

Why

"Korra, I'm sorry about what happened." Stern voice yet gentle voice. No no no get out. you're not sorry. it's all my fault that he's-_he's_

**she will never understand.**_  
_

"Get out."

Silence hangs in the air.

"**Korra, listen to Asami. I think you should hear her out." **Something snaps.

Something breaks inside the poor girls love struck heart. Nono no

"Get out! Get out right now!" Yelling, clawing

"Korra, I'm sorry I understand what you're going through, like with my father..." Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Evil bitch. Get out with your stupid long glistening hair.

The poor girl looks up. Gold and green gaze down at her. You'll never understand. never ever ever ever ever

**understand. so get out.**

_Please. Not now._

A sigh.

"**I'll talk to her, Asami I think Korra and I need to be alone. I'll be out in a few minutes." **

A pause, she's hesitant.

She knows_knows_**knows **the stuff that has happened between the two.

"**Please."**

He's persistent.

A close of a door, only two of them.

"**Korra, why won't you look at me, look I know you're hung up on the people that has lost their bending and Amo—" **

"302."

"**What?"**

"302, that's the amount of people that got their bending taken away from them. That's the amount of people that I _could_'ve saved. But couldn't."

"**Korra, when you compare that number to the amount of people in the city, it's nothing."**

No no no no NOTHING? Absolutely **_nothing?_**

OH. oh. _oh._  
is that fucking so?

"What if _you _were one of those people? What if—if it had been you and not," the name that has been taboo for days, still crisp on her tongue, **"**_Bolin." _

"**Stop, I just want you to listen to Asami. **_**Please.**_**" **His voice pleads for her. Because his head is filled with his brother. His only family.

Gone.

_Gone…_

_**Gone because of her. **_

"You know what _I _want, "A shaky breath is heard between the two, "I want this all to be gone. I want to be able to **sleep **_fuck_ it has been days since I've been able to sleep, even BEFORE then I dealt with nightmares of death, of losing my loved ones, of the cries of the people that are in need of help. I don't want to think about what happened with Bolin; I want to be able to live up to the fucking name of the Avatar. I want to be able to walk around in the streets and know that _no one_ is out for my goddamn neck!" She yells and yells and yells.

And he listens. Because this is how things have been since the beginning.

"**I'm sorry."** He says. No no no why are you sorry? No stop don't look like that stop I said stop.

"_What did you just say?_ Sorry? Don't make me fucking laugh Mako," she spits, "you know what I have wanted the most in this past shitty year? I wanted to hold the man I love and tell him it's going to be okay. I wanted him to embrace me and tell me he loves me, I want to be together with him. But I have to watch everyday, him with this girl who I'll never be. As they embrace and kiss and whisper sweet nothings to each other. **That's what I wanted."**

She doesn't realize there are tears in her eyes.

"**I'm sorry."** He repeats.

She sobs and sobs and sobs until she whispers the the words forbidden between the two,

"_I love you." _

She begins to sob again fully knowing that he can't answer. He has the other girl, one who loves him very much. She knows that she can never give him the full happiness the black haired beauty offers him. She knows that there is no future for the two of them.

_Or us._

"**I'm sorry."**

She tucks her head between her legs and goes on weeping.

She weeps and weeps and weeps

And he listens, because this is how things have been since the beginning.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
